


Язык тела

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор, сонгфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Бентли всегда знает какую песню включить.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	Язык тела

**Author's Note:**

> [Текст и перевод песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/q/queen/body_language.html), а послушать можно [тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2EDkv_dyeI)

Секс в Бентли был идеей Азирафаэля, как ни странно. Раньше ангел не проявлял какой-либо инициативы в этом плане вообще, поэтому стоило ему сказать: «А было бы неплохо...», как Кроули был готов выполнить любой каприз, даже если это касалось святая святых его малышки Бентли. И вот сейчас он мог в полной мере оценить преимущества и недостатки этой затеи.

Из преимуществ, конечно же, был Азирафаэль, опирающийся сейчас на спинку сидения Кроули, нависающий над ним и медленно опускающийся на член. Ради такого вообще можно было пережить любые неудобства. Как и ради ощущения мягких бёдер в своих руках, горячего дыхания на шее и вида раскрасневшегося, смущённого собственной инициативностью ангела.

В список же недостатков входило то, что в Бентли было тесновато для таких свершений. И душновато. Запотевшие стёкла очень удачно скрывали то, что происходило в салоне, но и одновременно шатающаяся подвеска не оставляла никаких сомнений для невольных наблюдателей в том, что же именно происходило внутри. Впрочем, Кроули мало волновало мнений смертных, а ангелу просто не стоило знать о том, что те достаточно догадливы, иначе он и передумать может посреди процесса. Кроули просто не переживёт, если сейчас потрясающие ягодицы ангела, опускающиеся на его бёдра, остановятся или вообще уйдут вместе с хозяином.

Но беда пришла откуда не ждали. Одно неловкое движение Азирафаэля и знакомо щёлкнула кнопка включения проигрывателя в машине. Кроули почувствовал, что он в заднице не только буквально, но и фигурально.

_Give me, body, give me, body body  
Give me your body_

Ангел ощутимо вздрогнул в руках Кроули и опустил на него взгляд.

― Что это такое?

Кроули как раз хотел было ответить, но предательница Бентли, как назло, поставила не самую способствующую разговору песню.

_Don’t talk  
Baby don’t talk_

Лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось, настроение на плотские утехи, похоже, только что улетучилось, только вот они были немного не в том положении чтобы легко прерваться. Да ещё и Бентли подливала масла в огонь, продолжая крутить голос Фредди.

_Body language  
Give me your body  
Just give me your body  
Give me your body  
Don’t talk  
Body language_

― Я сейчас выключу, ― поспешно пробормотал Кроули и попытался дотянуться до переключателя. Но, как оказалось, теснота салона мешала и ему тоже. Прямо сейчас, когда он попросту не мог дотянуться до переключателя. ― Вот чёрт...  
_  
You got red lips  
Snakes in your eyes  
Long legs, great thighs  
You’ve got the cutest ass I’ve ever seen_

― Какой у тебя... необычный музыкальный вкус, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль тихо. Кроули скосил глаза на ангела. Тот был красный, как помидор и явно испытывал ряд неудобств, связанных с их позой, но почему-то от этого только больше хотелось продолжить прерванное занятие.

― Ты очень вовремя заметил, ― проворчал Кроули в ответ. ― Попробуй дотянуться сам до кнопки, у меня не получается.

― Вряд ли у меня получится, но... Не думаю, что это помешает.

Кроули показалось, что его глаза сейчас вылезут из орбит. Он знал Азирафаэля уже шесть тысяч лет, и при этом тот ещё умудрялся преподносить ему сюрпризы.

― Как же я люблю, тебя ангел...  
  
_Sexy body, sexy, sexy body_  
_I want your body_

Бентли продолжала крутить самые пошлые песенки Queen, по запотевшим стёклам стекали капельки конденсата, но одному ангелу и одному демону было уже глубоко плевать на эти мелочи.


End file.
